thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of the North
The Kingdom of the North is one of the constituent regions of Westeros and is a sovereign nation ruled by Kings in the North, also known as the Winter Kings. The largest region of the Seven Kingdoms, the dominion of House Stark extends from the Wall, which is controlled by the Night's Watch, to the southern edge of the Neck far to the south. The north has been ruled by the Starks for thousands of years from the castle known as Winterfell. Bastards of noble origin raised in the north are given the surname Snow. Geography While some say the vast north is nearly as large as the rest of the Seven Kingdoms combined, in actuality it is roughly a third of the landmass of Westeros. The region is sparsely populated, with vast wilderness, forests, pine-covered hills and snow-capped mountains, speckled with tiny villages and holdfasts. Its climate is cold and harsh in winter and occasionally it will snow in summer. The north has two major land barriers, the Wall to the north and the Neck to the south. The north is bound on each side by major seas, the Shivering Sea to the east and the Sunset Sea to the west. Winterfell, the ancestral seat of House Stark, is a large castle centrally located in the north. Nearby is the winter town. The vast wolfswood, the largest forest of the Seven Kingdoms, extends northwest to the Bay of Ice and Sea Dragon Point. Deepwood Motte, the seat of House Glover, lies in the western wolfswood. House Mormont rules Bear Island in the Bay of Ice. The northern mountains extend from the wolfswood to the Wall and are inhabited by northern mountain clans. For more information on Northern geography, click here. History The Kingdom of the North is ruled by House Stark who sit as the Winter Kings in Winterfell. Not all well in the Land of Winter. The current Winter King, named the White Wolf by the northerners, is the legitimized bastard of disputable origin, and many storied houses resist the idea that such a boy should rule them from House Stark’s noble seat. Many have rallied behind the Winter King's trueborn heir, named the Black Wolf by the northerners, a boy exiled for rumored deviances and a dark reputation. The North has been divided on who the ruler of Winterfell should be, with much of the west supporting the White Wolf and the east supporting the Black Wolf. The war has raged on for well over two years, with the Black Wolf looking to strike right at the heart of Winterfell. The White Wolf must act quickly, or all hope is lost and the North will fall under the rule of a black-hearted tyrant, and its people shall suffer Wars and Battles of the North Aegon's Failed Conquest 1BA-0AA: '''Aegon’s Conquest failed. His sisters and their dragons were killed. While the east was bathed in dragonflame, Aegon had wasted too many resources and lost a dragon trying to expand too quickly, and when the Great Alliance between Houses Gardener and Lannister met Aegon’s army on the Field of Valor, Aegon lost another sister, and was forced to flee in disgrace. As his armies collapsed and rebellion from his vassals was imminent, Aegon announced that he would fly his dragon to Valyria, and see what he could find to establish his kingdom anew. A year from the day he set foot on the shores of Westeros, he mounted Balerion and flew off into the sky, never to be seen again, leaving Westeros in chaos. '''Slaver Invasion of the North 27AA: '''Essosi slavers cross the Narrow Sea to wreak havoc upon the eastern coast of the North. King Torrhen IX Stark, the Dragonsbane, leads the defense effort himself at the ripe age of seven-and-sixty despite the advice of his council and kin. Under Torrhen's gifted leadership the northmen win victory after victory against the raiders and eventually drive the Essosi back into the sea at the Battle of Weeping Water, though not without grave losses. Once the dust had settled upon the icy shore, the corpses of Torrhen, his eldest son, and two of his grandsons lay in the dirt. Though a clear victory for the northern lords, who suffered few casualties during the invasion, the loss of Torrhen the Dragonsbane and the entire line of his eldest son forced the Winter Crown unexpectedly upon the youngest of four brothers. '''King Frostbeard's Invasion of the North 32AA - 34AA: When the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Jormun Frostbeard, invades with a force of nearly 100,000 men and the Night's Watch can offer no support after they become trapped at the Wall, King Bennard II Stark is forced to make a terrible choice. Unable to fight them on the field, he sends word for aid to King Arryn and King Fletcher but accepts that any aid they send will not arrive in time. Bennard commands Lords Umber, Karstark, and their vassals to abandon their keeps for the safety of Winterfell and gathers as many men as he can to hold the wildlings at the Last River whilst the evacuation takes place. Eventually, Bennard is forced to retreat, but the northern families make it to safety in time and he begins to fortify the fields north of Winterfell for when the horde arrives. The Wildlings lay siege to both the Dreadfort and Hornwood, but make little headway, before moving to attack the capital. But reinforcements have arrived, King Arryn has brought a vast host of Knights of the Vale and promises that he saw Fletcher banners when he sailed into White Harbour. The wildlings attack at dawn, crashing into the ranks of northmen and valemen whilst they await the arrival of the riverlanders, but are horrified when two hundred Blackwood archers are all that arrive. Bennard and King Arryn's cousin both lost their lives in the battle, along with many other nobles from both kingdoms, but when Lord Flint impaled the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Jormun Frostbeard, upon his lance the wildling army collapsed and routed. Many castles in the far north are still scarred by the occupation of the wildlings to the present day, though a key ford on the Last River is now known as Bennard's Ford. Northern relations with the Riverlands sour to the point of near war, as Bennard's rash son sends the Blackwood archers home with a dark threat to the King of the Trident.\ The Skagosi Rebellion 34AA: 'Thinking the Stark and the rest of his mainlander lapdogs to be weakened after the Wildling Invasion, the Skagosi launch a bid for their independence with a raid on the Grey Hills where they capture and brutally torture the Karstark heir. Unfortunately for the Skagosi, they find the North to be more united than ever. Rallying to the call of King Edric VIII Stark, a vast host of northmen casts the Skagosi back to their island and then launch an invasion of their own. They enact a heavy toll upon the Skagosi even as unconditional offers of surrender are made. Edric VIII demands each Skagosi Lord forfeit the lives of their eldest sons, forcing fathers to kill their children, as penance for Lord Karstark's boy. He then destroys their ships and forbids them from building any more for a hundred years. '''The Liddle Rebellion ' '''37AA: '''Appalled by the actions of King Edric in the Skag Rebellion, The Liddle rallies his fellow Hill Clansmen to him and crowns himself King of the Hills and demands his independence from the North. Incensed, King Edric calls the banners again and crushes the clansmen in a swift series of battles using his vastly superior numbers and equipment. Edric VIII exterminated all of House Liddle, even the Liddle's heir - a well-liked man amongst the northern lords who did not fight alongside his father in rebellion, hanging them all and parading their corpses before the walls of Winterfell. This finally soured many Lords opinions of their King, and he became known as Edric the Grim shortly afterward. '''Northern Civil War - The Tale of the Good and the Grim 40AA: Many northern lords had become disillusioned with the reign of King Edric VIII 'the Grim' and concocted a scheme to depose the ruthless king. Lord Hornwood annulled his daughter's long standing betrothal to King Edric, who was suitably enraged, and publicly declared the King unfit to rule. Edric demanded Hornwood's head for the crime of scorning him, but Lord Hornwood and his allies - Lords Glover and Mormont - approached Edric's younger brother Elric thinking that he would side with them and provide validity to their cause. Unfortunately, Prince Elric did not share their sentiment and proclaimed his neutrality on the matter. Denied the support of a different Stark, the rebels are forced to act in the absence of such. Lords Karstark, Umber, and Flint of Widow's Watch soon declare for King Edric whilst the Hill Clansmen and Lord Cerwyn join the rebels; though many houses refuse to take a side in the war. Initially the war tips in Edric's favour and, when Master Glover is captured and forced to stand his men down, it looks like a spiral to defeat awaits the rebel lords. But all is not lost, after many long moons in the Godswood, Prince Elric declares that the Old Gods themselves have deemed his brother unworthy of the Winter Crown. Most of the previously neutral houses soon come to support the usurpation of King Edric thanks to Elric's tactful diplomacy and the King's forces are broken in the Wolfswood and along the White Knife. Elric Stark took the Winter Crown for his own, and reigned for over half a century. His just and stable reign led to him being known as Elric 'the Good' and gave birth to the common name by which the civil war would later be remembered. Edric 'the Grim' was forced to take the Black by his brother, and he served admirably in the Watch for three decades before disappearing on a ranging beyond the Wall The First Barrow Prince Rebellion 84AA - 186AA: '''Following the long and rather peaceful reign of Queen Dacey I Stark and Prince Jorge Dustin, their eldest son and heir - who would rule as Brandon XV - fathered multiple bastards with his own cousin from his father's side. It was widely rumored that the King favored his bastards more than his legitimate children, and his sudden demise following word that he intended to legitimize these bastards received mixed responses from the Northern Lords. Brandon XV's legitimate son, Brandon XVI, ruled for a short period of time whilst tensions slowly bubbled away. Things came to boiling point in 184 AA when Syrus Snow, the King's half-brother, murdered the King in Winterfell's great hall and claimed both Ice and the Winter Crown for himself. What followed was a bloody civil war, as the North turned upon itself once more. The forces of Syrus Snow, who since proclaimed himself 'the Barrow Prince', are eventually defeated after two long years of open warfare. Syrus falls in battle to the loyalist Lord Umber's blade, and two of his bastard brothers are captured and hanged at Winterfell. The remaining 'barrow bastards' disappear as their support collapses. The regent to the new Winter King, Benjen XIV, is lenient towards houses that supported the rebels and very few heads roll after the war is done. '''The Second Barrow Prince Rebellion 194AA: '''A decade after Syrus Snow proclaimed himself 'the Barrow Prince', his surviving brothers return to continue what he started. Unlike Syrus, who had support of several key northern houses, they struggle to muster together even an army of dissenters and disgruntled minor nobles and are forced to rush to Winterfell to avenge their kin. Benjen XIV, fresh from his regency, leads a hastily assembled host to dismantle the poorly equipped rebels before they can solidify their position. Benjen, however, proves his military incompetence and manages to lose to the ragtag rebels and is forced to retreat inside the walls. What had once been total support for the Stark King wavers and it seems as if the North could plunge into a true civil war again, but loyal Lord Umber arrives to save the day again and smashes the rebels against the walls of Winterfell. The 'Barrow Bastards' are believed to all be dead, and peace returns to the North. No houses were brazen enough to support the rebels, though faith in Benjen's reign is shaken by his crushing defeat against an inferior foe. '''The Blood Wolf's War 219AA - 220AA: 'Benjen XIV Stark had suffered for his martial failings in the Second Barrow Prince Rebellion, and schemed for a way to restore his damaged pride for many years. Eventually, with the support of many close friends and councilors, he called the northern lords together at Moat Cailin to unveil his plan. For the first time in over two centuries, the Northmen would march south. His gaze distracted by threats from every other direction, King Quentyn III Fletcher is caught completely unawares by the surprise invasion. The Twins fall to a shock assault before defences can even be raised, and soon much of the Freylands and Cape of Eagles are under the control of the North. However King Benjen can make no more headway as the Riverlands unite against him, and a series of bloody stalemates and casualties on both sides lead to many calling him 'The Bloody Wolf'. With supplies running dangerously low, the Northmen launch a desperate attack upon Seagard. Lord Mallister and his allies meet the Northmen in the field, hoping better position will outweigh the number disadvantage. At the height of the battle, Benjen Stark falls at Lord Mallister's hand and the Northmen waver. On the verge of breaking, an unknown soldier plucks ''Ice from Benjen's headless corpse and bests both Lords Mallister and Bracken - along with killing two of Lord Bracken's sons. Emboldened again, the Northmen rally behind the bastard and take the field at great cost in lives. Benjen's son, now Rickard VII Stark, declares the war pointless and signs a peace treaty with King Quentyn before the survivors of Seagard are enveloped by a larger approaching Riverlander host. When he orders his vassals to return home, and sends his brother to retrieve Ice, he angers many - none more than the Hero of Seagard. '''The Third Barrow Prince Rebellion 220AA - 223AA: 'In the aftermath of the Bloody Wolf's War, Rickard VII Stark isolated himself from many of his vassals with his surprise peace treaty. Chief amongst these dissenters was Donnel Snow, the Hero of Seagard and in possession of ''Ice. When Rickard's brother, Edderion, arrived to see the weapon returned to it's rightful owner and the army disbanded he was not met with a warm reception. After he demanded the blade from Donnel, he was cut down by the bastard in cold blood. Donnel proclaimed himself as the son of Syrus Snow, though this lineage was never confirmed, and therefore the rightful King of Winter and the Barrow Prince. For three long years the North fought itself, and brother fought brother as Lords swapped sides like it was the new fashion at court. Desperate for aid, Rickard wrote to the one person who could help and then led his men into the field for one final offensive. Lord Reed, who had long served as a staunch supporter of the Barrow Prince, had tired of the war after his heir had fallen in battle. Unbeknownst to Donnel, he broke bread with the Winter King and an agreement was made. Rickard lured Donnel and his forces deep into the Neck, where Donnel thought the Crannogmen would come to his aid, and they fought a terrible battle at Hell's Myre. For three days the armies fought in the swamp, until horns blared and fresh soldiers arrived from the south. Thinking it the Crannogmen, Donnel rallied his army to break the loyalist's line but he had been deceived. At the army's head was King Quentyn III Fletcher, and behind him were thousands of angry Riverlanders. The rebels were crushed, and Donnel lay dead at Quentyn's feet, when the King of the Trident took up ''Ice ''as King Rickard approached. For a moment that was said to have lasted an eternity it seemed the Northmen might turn on their newfound allies, then the two Kings embraced as brothers and all rejoiced. The last Barrow Prince's corpse was lost in the marshland and with his death came a long peace, but his tale is still sung of in many seedier taverns across the North and beyond. '''The War of the Wood 255AA: 'It was a poorly kept secret amongst the northern lords that House Whitehill was running out of Ironwood - the valuable trading commodity almost unique to a small area of the north owned by both Houses Whitehill and Forrester equally. Believing that the only explanation for this was meddling by their age-long rivals, Lord Whitehill ordered his heir to secure shipments of Ironwood from Forrester lands as ammunition to use in an attempt to renegotiate borders in the Ironwood forest. The Whitehill heir's attempted thievery did not go according to plan and, when a Forrester guard took off his hand for the crime, the Lord of Highpoint was 'forced' to resort to open violence to apparently protect his son's honour. Whitehill men stormed Forrester lands and seized control of the Ironwood, laying siege to Ironrath and demanding justice. However, Lord Forrester did not yield. Instead he catapulted a captured Whitehill guard from the wall of his keep and into the attacker's ranks, the Whitehill heir's severed hand was found hanging around the poor man's neck. The incensed Lord Whitehill prepared to order an assault, but the arrival of Master Glover and his vassals forced him to retreat instead and gather allies of his own. Lord Bolton, disgruntled by his vassal's willingness to break the peace but outraged by the action of the Glovers - who had claimed ''all of the Ironwood forest - amassed a host and met his neighbour in battle several times along the border of their lands.Eventually word reach King Arthur I Stark, who rode immediately to stop the conflict from escalating any further. In the treaty of the Ironwood, King Arthur arranged a marriage between Lord Forrester's eldest daughter and the maimed Whitehill heir and restored the borders to as they had been before the conquest. Lord Whitehill, who vehemently disagreed with the agreement, soon met his end on the edge of Ice and Lord Forrester, who had at first seemed similarly inclined, quickly signed in agreement. The union would not last though, as the maimed Lord Whitehill died before producing an heir and Highpoint passed on to another branch before the blood ties could be cemented. [[War of the Trident|'''War of the Trident]] '''290AA-292AA: '''The North was blissfully uninvolved in the wars of the south, however, King Torrhen X Stark sent his legitimate son Brandon Stark, and his bastard son the White Wolf to stop the raids of Torgon Goodbrother. While the raids were stopped and Prince Goodbrother killed, Prince Brandon too lay dead. And when Old King Torrhen passed in 296AA, the North would bleed. Houses Sworn to House Stark of Winterfell The principle noble houses sworn to House Stark of Winterfell are: * House Bolton of the Dreadfort ** House Whitehill of Highpoint * House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn ** House Condon of Condon Keep * House Dustin of Barrowton ** House Lightfoot of Lightfoot Keep ** House Stout of Goldgrass * House Flint of Widow's Watch ** House Moss of Moss Keep * House Glover of Deepwood Motte ** House Bole of the Wolfswood ** House Branch of the Wolfswood ** House Forrester of Ironrath ** House Woods of the Wolfswood * House Hornwood of Hornwood ** House Poole of Poole Keep * House Karstark of Karhold ** House Overton of Overton Keep * House Manderly of White Harbor ** House Ashwood of Ashwood Keep ** House Holt of Holt Keep ** House Locke of Oldcastle ** House Long of Longkeep ** House Slate of Blackpool ** House Woolfield of Ramsgate * House Mormont of Bear Island * House Reed of Greywater Watch ** House Blackmyre of the Neck ** House Boggs of the Neck ** House Cray of the Neck ** House Fenn of the Neck ** House Greengood of the Neck ** House Marsh of the Neck ** House Peat of the Neck ** House Quagg of the Neck * House Ryswell of the Rills ** House Flint of Flint's Fingers ** House Glenmore of Rillwater Crossing ** House Waterman of Waterman Keep * House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square ** House Mollen of Mollen Keep * House Umber of Last Hearth ** House Lake of Black Lake * House Wull of Buck Keep ** House Burley of the Northern Mountains ** House Flint of the Northern Mountains ** House Harclay of the Northern Mountains ** House Knott of the Northern Mountains ** House Norrey of the Northern Mountains The minor noble houses sworn to House Stark of Winterfell are: * House Cassel of Cassel Castle * House Crowl of Skagos * House Magnar of Skagos * House Stane of Skagos Category:Westeros Category:Kingdom of the North Category:The North Category:Kingdom